Deleted Scenes
by PinkAngel17
Summary: Basically missing scenes from the episode 'Penelope'. M/G of course!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I promise I don't own Criminal Minds; I just wish I did.

Special thanks to MrsPenelopeMorgan for the idea!!

* * *

Just as Penelope got to her bedroom she turned around and gave Morgan a mischievous smile.

"But if you're thinking of taking advantage of me; let me call my doctor so he can revive me afterwards." She said causing both of them to laugh before turning back around.

"Hey silly girl," Morgan said and watched as she turned toward him. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too." Garcia whispered with a small smile. Morgan's heart jumped at her words. She had no idea what she did to him. He watched as tears began to pool in her eyes, but she continued to smile and start towards her bed.

He couldn't take it. He just couldn't watch her walk away from him with tears in her eyes. So he quickly walked up to her and gently turned her around so that he could wrap her in his arms. She stiffened at first from the surprise, but quickly relaxed in his embrace. It felt so right to have her head nestled against his chest and his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

At that moment he wanted to scream and yell it from the rooftops that he was in love with Penelope Garcia; that he was in love with his best friend. But he didn't, not yet anyways.

He felt Garcia lean into his chest more and realized she was breathing slower. 'The pain medicine must be kicking in.' Morgan thought to himself and smiled. He slowly pulled away, but kept his hands on her shoulders.

"Time for bed baby girl." He said still smiling as he tucked a hair behind her ear.

She smiled up at him tiredly before turning back toward her bed. Morgan stood close by and once she was laying down he pulled the covers up around her and brushed her hair to the side. He then leaned down and kissed her forehead gently.

Morgan stood back up and noticed Garcia was already dozing off. He stood and watched her sleep for a minute with a contented smile on his face. Even in sleep she seemed to comfort him. "Sleep tight princess." He whispered before turning and heading for the living room.

Just as he was in the doorway he heard a slight noise. Turning quickly and looking around he didn't see anything. He stood for a second and then realized what he'd heard. Penelope's face was contorted in pain and a slight moan escaped her mouth, but she seemed to still be asleep.

The sight broke his heart and all he wanted to do was capture her in his arms and never let her go. He heard another moan and watched as Penelope unconsciously pressed a hand to her abdomen.

Morgan made up his mind; he quickly made his way to the other side of the bed, crawled under the covers, and slid closer to Penelope. He pressed his chest against her back and gently draped his arm around her waist so that his hand laid flat against her abdomen and the warmth of his hand eased the pain.

He sighed and buried his face in her hair. Penelope obviously hadn't known exactly what he meant when he told her that he loved her. But he'd fix that. Once they caught the guy trying to kill Penelope and things calmed down he'd tell her exactly how he felt. It took him too long to realize it, but he was in love; and defiantly not brotherly love.

He relaxed and felt himself start to fall asleep against Penelope's soft curls. He was just about asleep when he heard a gunshot echo in the street below. He jumped up and ran into the front room to look out the window just as Penelope too woke up.

* * *

So what do you think so far? Next chapter up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I promise I don't Criminal Minds

Ok, so I should probably have said this in the first chapter, but if you haven't seen the episode 'Penelope' this might not make much sense. Also sorry, but this is a pretty short chapter.

* * *

Morgan held Garcia as she cried into his chest. He'd just tried to catch the bastard who was after Garcia, but he'd gotten away; of course not without killing a police officer first.

Penelope was shaking in his arms and his heart was aching at the amount of pain she was in.

"It's going to be okay baby girl. I won't let him hurt you." He whispered in her ear before kissing her head. "I won't ever let anyone hurt you again. I love you Penelope, more than you'll ever know." He told her and pulled her closer into his arms.

He felt Penelope's silent tears soak through his t-shirt. Once she stopped shaking and her breathing evened out he pulled away and used one of his hands to cup her cheek. He could see the pain and fear hidden behind her eyes as she looked up at him. He wanted to make her pain go away, to express to her how much he loved her. So in one fluid movement he leaned down and captured her lips. He felt her tense, but within a second she leaned in and wrapped her arms tighter around his waist.

In that moment he tried to express just what he was feeling. How much he loved her, how much he needed her, and how much he wanted her. Everything seemed to slow down as the kiss continued, each expressing their true emotions, until they finally pulled apart for the need to breathe.

"God, I love you Penelope." Morgan whispered a bit breathless as his heart was still racing.

Before anything else could be said they heard footsteps rushing up the stairs toward the apartment. The police had finally arrived.

* * *

Review Please!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds!!

This chapter is kind of like a deleted scene and a bit of an extension.

* * *

As Morgan walked away from Hotch and Rossi he looked over at Penelope to see her talking with JJ. He stopped next to Emily who was still standing by the body of Battle and watched Garcia.

Emily and Reid were talking, but he wasn't paying much attention. He looked around and saw the Lynch guy standing and watching Garcia. Morgan defiantly didn't like the look in Lynch's eyes as he stared at his baby girl. He watched as Penelope walked toward Lynch and smiled. His jealously began to grow and when he saw them shake hands he decided it was time to step in.

Completely ignoring the smirks on Emily and Reid's faces, he quickly walked over. Once he was close enough, he placed his hand on Penelope's back and then stood protectively next to her.

"Hey hot stuff, this is Kevin Lynch." Penelope said pointing toward Lynch with a smile completely oblivious to the fact that Kevin was growing paler at having Morgan stare him down with a warning look.

"That's nice." Morgan said before turning completely toward Garcia. "You ready to go princess?" He said with his most charming smile.

"Can't I just go to my office and…"

"No way baby girl." Morgan said. "You are not coming back to work for at least three weeks."

"Three weeks? You're kidding right sugar?" Penelope asked, though she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

"At least three. It will probably be more since you're so stubborn." He said with a smile. "Now let's get you home."

"Well it looks like I have to go Kevin." Garcia said turning back to Lynch.

"Yeah, maybe we'll see each other again sometime." Lynch said hopefully as he smiled at Penelope.

Penelope smiled back at him as Morgan put his arm around her shoulders and started to steer her away. As they walked out the door Penelope leaned in closer to Morgan and he tightened his grip and smiled happily.

"Did I sense a little jealously back there my walking sculpture of perfection?" Penelope asked with a smirk as Morgan got into the drivers seat.

Morgan looked over at her with a contemplative look on his face before leaning over and kissing her passionately and running a hand through her hair.

"You were killing me in there princess." He said quietly once they came up for air. "I know it's my fault for not telling you earlier, but Penelope, I'm in love with you. I always have been, I just never thought about telling you until you almost died and I knew my life just wouldn't be worth living without you. So what do you say, will you give me a chance?" He asked with hope and anticipation in his eyes.

"I love you too Derek. I have for so long." Penelope said with tears in her eyes. She placed her hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes and leaned into it. He then put his hand on hers and held it to his lips to kiss it lightly.

"Let's get you home, ok baby girl." Morgan said with a large smile. "Before Hotch comes out and yells at us for still being here." He added making them both laugh.

----------

"But Morgan…" Penelope whined as they approached Morgan's door.

"For the last time baby girl, there is no way I'm letting you stay by yourself and since you refuse to go back to the hospital you're stay with me." Morgan said with a smile as he unlocked the door and guided Penelope in.

"But sugar I can take care of myself." Penelope said as she watched Morgan put her bag down on the coffee table.

"I don't want you ripping your stitches or overdoing it." He said as he turned toward her. He walked up to her with a mischievous smile and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Besides will spending more time with me really be that bad?" He asked with a grin before kissing her lightly on the nose and then the lips.

She giggled slightly before kissing him back. Just then Clooney came running into the room with his tail wagging.

"There's my Clooney." Penelope said with a smile before pulling away from Morgan to pet the dog.

"Oh I get it; you just love me because of my dog." Morgan said pretended to be offended as he crossed his arms, but he couldn't help but laugh as Clooney licked Penelope and danced all around her.

When he saw her grimace from trying to bend over he quickly walked over and put his arm around her shoulders. "You ok princess?" He asked worriedly as he watched Penelope put pressure to her wound.

"Yeah handsome I'm okay. Guess I shouldn't be bending too much for awhile." She said and tried to laugh, but only managed to flinch.

"I think it's time for your pain meds and to get some rest." Morgan said the worry still obvious in his voice.

"For once I think I'll have to agree with you there hot stuff." Garcia said before smiling up at him.

"Good, well then let's get you situated in bed and then I'll get your medicine." He said with his arm still around her shoulders. He led her down the hall and into his room and noticed she was about to protest. "My room is your room baby girl and I want you to stay in here. Besides it has a connected bathroom so you won't have to walk as far."

Penelope was about to argue, but changed her mind and just rolled her eyes instead. Once she was laying down in bed Morgan went to get her pain meds and hurried back. He waited until she had swallowed the pill and had drank some water before setting the glass on the bedside table in case she wanted some water later.

"Good night princess." He said before kissing her lightly and turning to leave.

"Derek?" Penelope said shyly causing Morgan to turn back around.

"Yes sweetness."

"Um, would you mind laying down with me for a little bit. Just until I go to sleep." She asked nervously. "It's just that…"

"I don't mind princess. Trust me; I'd rather be in here with you than anywhere else." He said with a smile. He then took off his t-shirt and stripped down to his boxers before climbing in bed behind Penelope. He wrapped his arm around her waist as she turned and snuggled down into his chest. He put his other arm under her neck and pulled her closer so his head was resting on top of hers. A second later she sighed happily and soon she was sound asleep against him.

He stayed awake a little longer holding her and playing with her hair. It felt perfect to have her snuggled into him; as if she'd always belonged there. He was so relaxed and comfortable he too fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

So what did you think? Review Please!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I promise I don't own Criminal Minds!

This chapter is basically between the episodes 'Penelope' and 'True Night'. It's also the last chapter, so I hope you like it! Thanks for reading and to everyone whose been reviewing! And thanks to MrsPenelopeMorgan who came up with this idea.

* * *

Morgan left work a little earlier then usual so he could get home and check on Penelope. Tomorrow was going to be her first day back at work and he needed to make sure she was ok. The drive home went by in a haze as he was worried about his baby girl.

Once he arrived at his house he went in and headed for the living room. He stopped for a second and smiled before walking over to the couch and sitting next to Penelope who was doing something on her laptop which sat in her lap.

She looked up at him and smiled before closing her computer and setting it on the coffee table. "You're home early." She said happily as she scooted closer and put her head on his shoulder.

He ran his hand through her hair and looked down at her worriedly. "Are you sure you're okay with going back to work tomorrow Penelope?" He asked.

"Yes sweetie, I am more than ready. The doctor already cleared me and so did Hotch." She answered. "So stop worrying."

Morgan sighed and kissed her head. "I just don't want you to get hurt." He said quietly.

"I know sugar, but I'm fine." Penelope said before leaning up and kissing him.

When she pulled back and smiled Morgan cupped her face and kissed her again. His hand ran through her hair while the other one pulled her closer. He just couldn't get enough of her. Once the kiss broke he began to kiss her neck and growled when he heard her moan slightly. The kissed continued as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his hand found its way to the edge of her shirt.

He pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes and saw the love and want that he knew must be in his own eyes. "I love you Penelope, more than anything." He said a bit breathless.

"I love you too Derek; more than you'll ever know." Penelope said with a smile and just as breathless.

"I don't want to cause you any more pain baby, so if you're still hurt…" He began.

Penelope pulled him toward her and kissed him passionately. 'Damn, the man was a walking orgasm.' She thought to herself as they deepened the kiss. When they pulled away both had to stop to take a breath. "Stop worrying handsome; I'm perfectly fine." She assured him. Morgan moaned as he felt Penelope's hands begin to run up his shirt and onto his bare chest. "You have no idea what you do to me baby." He growled before devouring her lips. He gently leaned her back against the couch and began to kiss her neck again. His hand roamed over her as he explored her body and showed her just how much he loved her.

Morgan vowed to spend the rest of his life showing Penelope just how much he loved her. He would never let a day go by again without telling her what she means to him and he planned to spend the rest of his life with her, especially since he knew he could never live without her in his life.

* * *

So, what did you think?


End file.
